Wilted Rose
by drarry-lover23
Summary: Cece Jones has been living with her new family for 6 months since Jeremy and her mom got married. She's forced to take the abuse of Logan from dawn to dusk. She feel alone and pushed aside. like no one cares. Who will be there for her? will Logan finally act like an older brother? and whats this about Gunther being back? WARNING: selfharm, eating disorder, etc. 5430 hits!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Hope you like this.**

**Warning: self harm, eating disorder, and slightly ooc characters.**

**I do not own Shake it Up. I am mearly borrowing them.**

* * *

_RRRIING~ RRRIING~ RRRING~_

"Ughh" groaned the lump under the covers. Slowly a hand crept out from under the blankets and smacked the alarm clock. She rolled over and snuggled deeper into the warm covers.

"CECE!" yelled an annoying voice from outsite said girls room. Cece groaned and covered her head with her pillow. ~_maybe if I ignore him he'll go away_~ she thought. "CECE!" ~_go away_~ " Cece, if you dont get up I'm coming in" the annoying person threatened ~_why wont he go away, I just want to sleep_~ She groaned and pressed the pillow over her head harder. "I'm comeing in" She heard her door open, but it barely registered it in her still half asleep state. Suddenly she felt someone grab the blankets aand roughly pull them off her, pulling her off the bed in the process seeing as she was completly tangled in them. She let out a yelp of pain as her poor bottom came in contact with the hard floor.

"ow" She groaned. She looked up to come face to face with her smirking step-brother. Oh how she wished she could wipe that smirk of his face. He was so full of himself. He was always making fun of her and insulting her. Calling her selfish, ugly, mean, selfcentered, a quiter and stupid. The last one stung everytime. It's wasnt her fault she was so stupid.

"Good morning Sissy" He said, that stupid smirk still in place.

"Don't know whats so good about it." Cece muttered.

"My dad and Georgia want us all in the kitchen for a family breakface. I sugest you get your lazy ass of the floor and get ready." he turned to leave but stopped at the door. He turned slightly "oh, and try not to take too long. I know it take forever to make your ugly face presentable, but try to hurry up" he left closing the door behind him.

Cece sighed and leaned against her bed, willing away the tears that had gathered at the corners of her eyes. You see the boy, her step-brother, was Logan. She and Logan had met at the food court. He had offered her and her best friend a job and they had accepted seeing as shake it up was off the air kus the set had burned down. She had quickly learned that the kabob life wasnt for her. She ended up quiting. Later that night she had found out that he was the son of the dude her mom was dating. That very day Jeremy had proposed to her mom. Things had gone down hill from there. Logan and her constantly bickered. Then their parents got married and he was there picking fights with her from dawn to dust. See, here's the thing. Cece doesn't have the best self esteem. She's constantly put down by her mom, her friends, her teachers. She didn't need to be reminded that she was stupid. Well. Cece could handle dealing with Logan a few times a day. She had always had time to pick herself up before she had to see him again. But now, now she had to deal with him the whole time. From when she woke up to when she went to bed. His constant insults were bringing her down. They had been living together for about six months now. Slowly Logans comments had started to have their effect. She had slowly fallen into a depression of sorts. She felt like if she wasnt careful the darkness would close in on her.

Cece sighed and got up. The only thing she liked about the situation was her new room. her room was fairly large seeing as it used to be the basement. The Room was square. The wall to the left was painted black while the other three were painted turquoise. On the black wall in the center of the upper half of the wall hung zebra print large letters that spelled out 'CECE' under that was her queen size bed. it had a simple white wooden frame, the comforter was zebra print. There were 4 square pillows against the headboard with three turquoise ones infront of them. at the foot of her bed was a black folded blanket. on either side of her bed were white nightstands with black lamps on it. the nightstand to the right had a picture of her and Rocky at Shake it Up Chicago in a turquoise fram with crystals. Infront of it in a smaller black and turquoise zebra print frame was a picture of her and Flynn. On her left nightstand in a simple black frame was a picture of her mom holding her as a baby. across the room was a white wooden vanity table. Above the vanity table was a large oval mirror. the backless white wooden chair had a turquoise plush seat. scattered across the vanity table were her make up suplys and her hair products and her accesories. across the floor was a furry black carpet. against the last remaining wall was a large white wardrobe.

Cece sighed and sat infront of her vanity. Her vanity had a little secret drawer. She opened the drawer and looked inside. The conetents were slightly disturbing: A bloody razor, a roll of bandages, some cotton balls, disenfectant, and a pair of scissors. She sighed and rolled up the sleave of her baggy sweater revealing scars, healing cuts, and cuts that looked like they had been made barely a few hours ago. She picked up a cotton ball and soaked it with some disenfectant and pressed it to her cuts, hissing as she felt the sting. She carefully cleaned each cut. Last night she had made 5 cuts. she threw the cotton ball in the trash bin under her vanity and took out the bandages covering the cuts. she put away everything and closed the small drawer. Sighing she got up and went to her wardrobe picking out that days outfit. She put on a pair of black covered denim jeans; a long strappy red tank top. she put on a cropped long sleeve black top. it had 'I HEART DANCE' across it. he heart was a red heart that looked like chipped nail polish. on her feet she wore a pair of black wedge trainers. The shoes had four buckles on the front and one at the heel. she went to her vanity and put on black winged eyeliner and mascaramaking her eyelashes look super long. she, straightened her hair and put on a red fedora. A dab of clear gloss and she ws ready to go.

**- In the kitchen.**

Flynn, Logan and Jeremy sat at the kitchen table waiting for Georgia to finish making breakfast. Believe it or not but she had learned to cook so she could cook for her new family.

"Why is Cece taking so long" whined Flynn.

"Probaly busy making sure every single hair is in the right place" said Logan.

"Logan!" said Jeremy. "you shouldnt talk about your sister like that." Logan just rolled his eyes and turned to look at Cece who had just entered the kitchen. He watched as she picked up her ipod and stuck the buds in her ears, muttering a quick good moring at everyone.

~_she thinks she's too good to even talk with her family._~ thought Logan frowning.

Cece looked through her ipod before deciding to just put it on shuffle. She closed her eyes and listened to the music trying to forget the fact that Logan was sitting next to her.

_Is there a right way for how this goes? _

_You got your friends, and you got your foes. _

_They want a piece of something hot, _

_Forget your name like they forgot. _

_Ain't that something? _

Cece hated how well she could relate to the lyrics. She felt like no matter what she did she couldnt't do anything right. People she thought were her friends sometimes were the one that hurt her the most. She felt like sometime not even Rocky had time for her. Wouldn't be the first time Rocky's forgotten about her in favor of something else.

_So I wanna see you crash and burn, _

_And criticize your every word _

They wouldn't have to wait long, she could just feel how she was slowly wasting away, how she was so close to breaking down. Her teachers would tear her down whenever she said something in class, her friends would make fun at whatever she said and if she ever had and idea they just wrote if off as being too stupid to work.

_I'm tryna keep from goin' insane, _

_Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing? _

_Trying to be something, more. _

she was barely holding on to her sanity, she was so close to the edge it wasnt even funny. she speant most of her time trying to keep herself from breaking down, trying to become someone everyone would want to hang out with.

_Nobody's gonna love you if, _

_You can't display, a way to capture this. _

_Nobody's gonna hold your hand, _

_And guide you through, _

_No, it's up for you to understand. _

_Nobody's gonna feel your pain, _

_When all is done, _

_And it's time for you to walk away. _

She felt alone. like no one cared. As if no one is willing to be near her if she doesnt have anything to offer them. None of them understand. none. they dont know the pain she goes through daily. She wondered what Logan would think if he knew he brough her so close to the brink every day.

_So when you have today, _

_You should say all that you have to say. _

_Say all that you have to say. _

She wished she was brave enough to speak out. but she was just so afraid, and she didnt even know why she was so afraid.

_Is there a right way for being strong? _

_Feels like I'm doing things all wrong. _

_Still I'm here just holdin' on, _

_Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs. _

_Just tryna show you someth-_

The song was cut off as she felt her mom yank her headphones from her ears.

"you know the rule Cece, no phones, ipods, laptops or electronic devices of any kind at the table. Meal times are family times" her mom told her.

"Yeah Sissy" said Logan "don't you want to pay attention to your loving family" he said as he took a big bite of eggs. Maybe if they were so loving they would notice how she barely took three bites of food and spent the whole time pushing it around.

~_some loving family_~

* * *

** Hey guys. hope you liked it. Review please. they make me happy, nd when I'm happy I update. But seriously. let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Sissy" called Logan. Cece sighed. Ever since their parents had gotten married and Logan had transferred to her school theri parents had been making them ride to school together. Since Logan had his driver's licence they usually drove to school. Cece hated it. Just another reason to be alone with him.

"I'm coming" she muttered. picking up her bag.

"Bye Cece" called her mom

"Bye" she muttered. she closed the door and headed over to her brothers silver Hyundai santa fe. She had learned that he had been saving up for a car since he was ten. Cece thought that was pretty cool. Logan's seventeen now, and he had bought the car around four months ago, meaning that he had been saving for about six years. She got to the car and noticed that Logan was already in it, fingers taping impatiently on the steering wheel. she opened the door and got in.

"Took you long enough" he said, obviously annoyed. Cece rolled her eyes. she had taken two minutes longer than him. normally she would point this out but she wasnt in the mood for a fight. she simply took out her black iPod and popped the buds in her ears. She still had her iPod on shuffle so she just leaned her head against the window as her iPod picked a random song.

_Skies are crying, I am watching_  
_Catching teardrops in my hands_  
_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance._  
_Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?_

What had she done to deserve this. Sure, she'd had her fair of rough days in the past, but she's always had someone to go back to. Now, she felt so alone. It was a new school year and it honestly was the worse so far. She had always been able to talk to her mom, but lately she was always too busy with Jeremy, desperate to make her marriage work out. Rocky was busy with her boyfriend of 6 months. Yes you heard it. Rocky and Logan had gotten together after the wedding. Flynn was always hanging out with his new big brother Logan. Deuce and Dina were always together and were currently planning their three year anniversary. Ty was off to college seeing as he had graduated last year. Tinka was busy running the school fashion police. And Gunther, Gunther was still in the old country.

_You can take everything I have _  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

Logan. She felt like he was slowly taking everything she held dear. He had taken her best friend, her brother, even her mom. He broke her a bit more each day. His constant insult always got to her, each word creating a new crack in her soul. He was slowly, yet effectively crushing her.

_As the smoke clears_  
_I awaken and untangle you from me_  
_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed_  
_All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet_

Each night she would escape, if only for a few minute. She feels free of him when she take the knife to her skin. She always feels so numb s she watches the blood drip down her arm. But, once the numbness goes away she realizes that nothing has changed. she's still lost almost everything. Her right hand closes over her left wrist. her thumb slowly rubbing over where she knew the cuts were under her sleeve.

_You can take everything I have _  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

Cece was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice when Logan glanced over at her, slight curiosity showing on his face. Cece couldn't help ut wonder if he did it on purpose. Did he want to hurt her. did he _know_ how much he hurt her. Did anyone know how much their words cut through her? how every time they called her dumb or stupid it made her _feel_ stupid?

_Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here_  
_Watch you disappear yeah_  
_Go run run run yeah it's a long way down_  
_But I'm closer to the clouds up here_

She had this nightmare sometimes. She was standing in a dark room. All she could see was darkness. Suddenly she would see Rocky, Ty, Flynn, Tinka, Gunther, Duece, Dina and her mom in front of her. She'd reach out to them but they would just turn around and walk away. She's try to run after them but she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't move. She always woke up crying from that nightmare. That was her deepest fear. Being left alone.

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Ohh_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

Cece could feel a small tear run down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away hoping Logan hadn't seen it. She didn't need him to add 'crybaby' to his already vast list of insult.

Logan glanced over at Cece again. He watched as a small tear made it's way down her pale cheek and a tiny hand come up to wipe it away. He turned back to the road. What could Cece possibly have to cry about. She had everything. Her life was perfect and he hated her for it. She didnt know what struggle was. The only hardship she had ever experienced was her parents divorce. And by what he had seen at the wedding her parents got along perfectly. He'd had to watch his mother die. He'd had to watch her struggle with the cancer that had slowly killed her. He'd had to move from New York to Chicago, transfer schools. Then when he had finally made friends he'd been forced to transfer again. The only good thing about the whole situation was Rocky. Rocky was perfect. She was popular, friendly, sweet, smart and, unlike Cece, she was selfless. The only downside to Rocky was her best friend. _  
_

He turned into the school parking lot. He parked the car and looked over at Cece. She hadn't noticed that they'd arrived.

"Cece" he said. She didnt react. He huffed, annoyed. " Cece! he said louder, shaking her shoulder. She jumped slighty turning her head to quickly to face him that he was surprised she didnt get whiplash. He was slightly put off by the slightly dead look in her eyes. He quickly brushed it off.

"we're here. Get out." he said she turned and got her bag, getting out of the car and walking over to the school. Geez, no 'thanks for the ride"? he rolled his eyes and got out of the car making his way over to the school, hoping to catch Rocky for a quick make out session in the broom closet.

Cece sighed again, making her way over to her locker. She was still taking that honors history class and had it at first period. She really wasnt looking forward to it. She'd had a bad headache last night. She'd been having trouble with the homework. Not the normal 'I dont understand the question' trouble but the 'everything looks like a bunch of random letters' trouble. she had tried for over three hours to try and make sense of the jumble, but it had ended up in a headache. she sighed and pulled out her books for it and headed over to Mr. Polk's class. She sat down and set her books down, before puting the buds back in her ears. About two seconds into the song James walked into the class and sat down behind her.

James was another one of the people who constantly tore into her every chance he got. Even when she had gotten the same score on a test as him. He had simply written it off as fluke. She tried with all her might to keep up in the class. Some how she had managed to keep up an A- average. She still didn't know how. All she knew was that she had to study constantly from when Mr. Polk announced the test to the actual test.

She really wasn't looking forward to the class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3. Someone wanted to know what were the songs used in the other chapters. the song from chapter 1 is Roger Rabbit by Sleeping with Sirens. The song from chapter 2 is Skyscraper by Demi Lovato. I plan on using more songs by her. This isn't gunna be a song fic but I think that music serves a huge part in any depressed teenagers life. Anyways I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Cece tried her best to ignore James until Mr. Polks got to class. She just kept her headphones in her ears and let the music soothe her. After about two or three songs she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Mr. Polks.

"Class has started Cece" She nodded and took the buds out of her ears, wrapping them around her Ipod and puting it in her bag.

"I'm surprised you're still here" said a voice behind her. She turned slightly and looked at James with a slight glare.

"you say that every single day. Dont you ever get tired of saying it?" She asked

"Nope, because I m truly surprised that such an idiot can be in this class." She could feel yet another crack form in her soul at the insult.

"Whatever" she muttered, turning around trying to keep him from seeing the hurt in her eyes at being called and idiot yet again.

"Cece" she looked up

"Yeah Mr. P?" she asked.

"Could you answer question number five from the homework asignment" Cece felt her heart plummet to her stomach.

"I-umm..." she stuttered "I-I-I d-didn't really understand the question"

"Well I'm not surprised, there's no way and idiot could even read it" Cece could feel the tears well up in her eyes at James' comment. It was one thing to constantly hear that she's stupid or an idiot, but it was another thing for people to say thats she's too stupid to read. It wasnt fair. It wasnt her fault she couldn't make out the alfabet soup on the page.

"James!" yelled Mr. Polks. "Cece what do you mean you didn't understand. We went over this yesterday and you understood it perfectly.

"I didnt mean that I didnt understand what the question asked." she said, desperetly trying to keep the tears from spilling. She kept her head down. "I meant that I couldn't make out what it said" she whispered the last part."

"What do you mean Cece" Said Mr. Polks sending a warning look at James who had opened his mouth to say something.

"I-I-I m-m-mean th-tha-" her voice cracked and she couldn't hold it anymore, the tears spilled over her cheeks.

"Cece wha-" Mr. Polks was cut of as James spoke

"Wow, just kus you're too dumb to answer a question doesnt mean you need to cry about" mocked James. That was the last straw Cece stood and turned to him. His eyes widened at the sight of the tears spilling over pale cheeks.

"Shut up!" she yelled, her fists balled up into fists and her eyes screwed shut as she yelled at James "just shut UP. You don't know anything! You don't know how frusturating it is to try and try to make out a sentance and to only see a jumbled mess! I wasnt able to answer kus I have DYSELEXIA! All I could see were random letters that made no sense no matter how hard I hard I concentrated!" suddenly her eyes opened, wide with shock as her hands flew to her mouth. She turned and raced out of the classroom not caring that the class wasnt over. She just ran and ran, tears spilling over her cheeks. How could she be so stupid! Thaat was one of her biggest secrets. Only her family and Rocky know about. Now the whole school will know that she has some wierd disporder. She ran into the bathroom and flung herself into one of the stalls. She fumbled for her cell phone in her pocket. She clumsly fumbled with the black and red cover of her phone. She finally manged to get it off revealing a razor. She had placed it there in case of emergency. She picked it up and rolled up her sleeve ripping off the bandages. She could feel their eyes on her. She could practically hear them think about how stupid or wierd she was. It's not fair. Why couldn't she be born normal!

She brought the razor to her wrist. She slowly pressed down before dragging it across her wrist. She hissed at the pain before she started to feel the numbness wash over her. Tears kept spilling down her cheeks as she made cut after cut. She stopped after her sixth cut. She stared at her arm, watching the beads of blood run down her arm and drip down to the floor. It was so silent that you could hear as each crimson drop hit the floor. She stood up and walked out of the stall. She numbly aproached the sinks and began washing the cuts. She pressed a paper towel to them until they stopped bleeding. When she was sure they had stopped she rolled down her sleeve and walked out of the bathroom. She looked at the time on her phone. There was still an half hour of class left. She really didn't want to go back to the looks and whispered words. Most of all she didnt want to go back to where James was. She really couldn't handle him at the moment. She was still under the light effect of numbness that came with each of her little sessions. She turned and headed over to where the lockers were. When she reached her's she sat down and leaned up against it. She pulled her knees into her chest and rested her forhead against them. She could feel another wave of tears but she couldn't be bothered to care and let them spill over.

Why was it that she wasn't aloud to be happy? She felt so miserable. All the insults, each comment, every look they gave her, killed her inside. She could still feel the sting of the freshly made cuts on her wrist. The numbness was wearing away and she was starting to feel the self loathing she felt after each session. She felt so ashamed at herself. The scars were her deepest shame yet her greatest sorce of relief. each scar, each cut was another sign of a battle she'd lost. Yet the numbness she felt whenever she cut was utter bliss. She wanted to stop, she really did, but she just couldn't stop. It was an impulse. She couldn't control it. It became this need, this feeling of dread that wouldn't go away unless she cut.

What James had said was the last straw. She had never cut in school, only in the privacy of her own room, but his words had hurt more than anything anyone had said to her. Too stupid to read. Deep down she knew that it wasn't her fault, that it was the dyslexias fault, but she couldn't help but feel that she really was too stupid.

The tears kept falling and soft sobs racked her small frame. She was so disdraught that she didnt notice when someone came up to her and kneeled infront of her.

He'd stumbled upon her by accident. He had asked to go to the bathroom. On his way there he had heard the faint sound of someone crying. He'd followed the noise until he had stumbled upon the small figure that he had quickly figured out was Cece. No one else in the entire school had such beautiful red hair. No one else had red hair period. Her knees were huddled to her chest and she was sobbing into them, small shudders racked her small frame. He walked up to her and kneeled down infront of her. She didnt seem to register his presence. He slowly placed a hand on top of hers. She flinched and quickly looked up. She was a mess. She had mascara running down her cheeks along with what seemed like a river of tears that kept falling, The hair surrounding her face was plastered to it, Her rich, deep brown eyes looked dead, lonely and... scared? He watched as those beautiful brown orbs widened.

She flinched as she felt someone touch her hand. She quickly looked up. Her eyes widened.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger xD **

**Ok theres a reason for the cliffhanger. the first was that I wanted it to end in a cliffhanger, I just didnt know how. the second is that even if I have a pretty good idea of who I want to find Cece I'm still not completly sure if he's the right person. If you guys have any suggestions then just tell me in review just remember, Ty and Gunter no longer go to this highschool so it cant be them. **

**R&R please. you'll get free invisible cookies if you do :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 people :3 hope you guys like it. You'll get to meet a pair of rocker twins in this chapter. Their my own original Characters. Thanks for the brilliant reviews everyone. And loads of love to the few subscribers I've got so far. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Cece couldn't believe her eyes. The dude infront her was gorgeous. He had shoulder length, honey blonde hair with side swept bangs. His hair was cut in feathery layers giving his hair a super soft look. His eyes were crystal clear, cerulean blue eyes with long thick honey blonde lashes framing them. His honey blond eyebrows were perfectly plucked, not a rouge hair in sight. His skin was the lightest shade of tan. His lips were plump and rosy pink. She never thought that it was possible for a boy to be prettier than a girl but this boy was prettier than any girl she'd ever met. He wore skin tight, electric blue skinny jeans; black buckle combat boots that reached just above his calfs. He wore a Sleeping with Sirens black flag tank top **(AN: This is an actual shirt. look it up at MerchNow.)**. On top of his perfect hair was a black slouchy beanie. He had on two wristbands. one that had 'BVB ARMY' on it and another that had 'MEMPHIS MAY FIRE' on it. He had an eyebrow piercing and he had his lip pierced. If she remembered correctly they were called snakebites. He also had a black cuff on his earlobe. He seemed to be some sort of hot rocker / pretty boy.

"W-who are you" she stuttered. Her eyes still wide.

"My name is Luca" He said softly, His voice was soft and gentle " Your Cece right" he said with a soft smile. She nodded slightly,tears still running down her face. "Why were you crying Cece" He asked.

"I-It's n-nothing" She said trying to wipe her face. Urg, her face was probably such a mess by now. She sniffed and suddenly there was a tissue under her nose. She looked up.

"I always have a few on me in case of allergies" he explained. She accepted one, wiping her face before blowing her nose into it slightly. She felt a hand at her back rubbing reaasuring circles in her back. She looked back up and saw that Luca had sat next to her. He just sat there rubbing circles into her back until her tears finally subsided. He reached into the black messanger bag he had on him and produced a chocolate bar, offering it to her. "Here, chocolate always makes me feel better" she accepted the chocolate bar nibbling on it. After a while between the chocolate and the hand that was still rubbing her back Cece started to feel better. She turned to him slightly.

"Thanks" She whispered. He smiled a big smile.

"hey, no problem. It's the least I can do." She tentatively returned his smile. He stood and offered her hand. She accepted it and he pulled her up. He turned around and started to lead her somewhere.

"Wh-where are we going? she asked, the stutter she seemed to have acquired slowly fading.

"to the girls bathroom. I thought you might want to fix yourself up, re-apply your make up and that sort of thing."

"B-but I don't have my make up bag."

"Don't worry, my sister always dumps her stuff on me and forces me to carry it around for her. You can use hers." He smiled back at her. She smiled shyly before looking down at their still connected hands. He didn't seem to notice though since he still held on and kept on leading her to the bathroom.

They entered the girls bathroom that was completely deserted and Luca pulled out a small black make up bags with little cartoon skulls on it.

"Here, he offered her the make up bag. She accepted it and turned to the sink carefully washing her face, making sure not to wet her sleeves. She reapply her make up on tried out a soft coral lip gloss before giving the bag back to Luca.

"Well that's the Cece I seem to remember." he said with a bright smile. The bell suddenly rung overhead. "well that's my cue to leave. You want to have lunch later with me and my sister?" he asked.

"Sure" she said, giving him a soft smile.

"Well I'll see you at lunch then. Bye" He waved to her as he left.

_**Time skip to 5 minutes till lunch**_

Cece found herself looking really looking forward to lunch for once. She wanted to see her new friend and meet his sister. She wondered if she was a senior of a softmore. She had figured that Luca was probably a junior like her so his sister had to be a either a senior or a softmore, maybe a freshman.

She wondered why she never had noticed Luca. It was a big school but not THAT big. Oh well she could always ask him. Above her she heard the bell ring so she grabbed her things. She left her books at her locker and left for the cafeteria with only her bag. She had just reached the entrance to the cafeteria when she felt a pair of hands over her eyes and soft voice in her ear.

"Guess who" He said playfully. Cece smiled and turned around coming face to face with Luca. Next to him was a girl that was nearly identical to him. She had the same honey blonde hair except that hers fell to her hips in soft loose curls. She had the same cerulean blue eyes except that her's were wider.

~_She's so pretty_~ Thought Cece. The girl wore a white, loose crop top that fell over one shoulder revealing a black bra strap. The top had a big black kiss on it. She wore black shredded and distressed skinny jeans and black suede wedge sneakers. On her head, like her brother, she had on a black slouchy beanie. She had on several band wristbands on both her wrists. She several piercings noted Cece. On her left ear she had three black studs along each lobe with three black cuffs along the shell. On her left ear she also had her tragus pierced. Her belly button was also pierced and had a simple black barbel. Last but not least she had hip piercings. Cece thought that the piercings looked really nice. Especially since The girl had a flat stomach and her hip bones were nicely defined making the hip piercings look nice.

"Hey Luca" Said Cece with a small smile.

"Hey Cece." he said,smiling widely at her. "This is my twin sister Melody"

"Hey Cece" She said

"Hi" said Cece shyly. suddenly Melody squealed and grabbed Cece hugging her.

"She is so cute!" she turned to her brother "Why didnt you tell me she was this cute" Luca chuckle at the pout on his sisters face.

"Cause if I had you would have glomped her the second you saw her." He said. His sister suddenly looked pensive before her face broke out in a huge smile.

"You're probably right" She let go of Cece who had a bewildered look on her face.

_~What have I gotten myself into~ _

* * *

**Oh dear, What has Cece gotten herself into xD There's gunna be a bit of a surprise revealed about Luca in the next chapter. try and guess in the reviews. Winner gets to smooch with a shake it up actor of their choice.**

**Reveiwers get free invisible cookies :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so this is Chapter 5. Once again thanks for the awesome reviews. I love you all. The surprised about Luca is revealed below. I wonder how many of you were able to guess correctly? anyways... ENJOY!**

* * *

Cece sat in front of Luca and Melody, She had a small salad of iceberg lettuce, cherry tomatoes, and walnut flesh. Luca had a chicken burger with fries while his sister had a plate of macaroni.

"So..." said Cece picking at her salad. "How come I never noticed you guys before?" she asked.

"Simple." Said Luca.

"We're in different social circles." Said Melody.

"You one on the populars. The fashion crazed, pretty people." continued Luca

"While we're in the not so popular group. The rocker kids. "

"People in the higher popular groups don't really notice the other groups"

"While the less popular kids will always notice the populars" finished Melody. Cece blinked.

"I guess you're right" She seemed thoughtful for a second. "You guy remind me a bit of how Fred and George talk." Melody and Luca laughed.

"We get that a lot" said Melody.

"So you guys are twins?" said Cece. Luca laughed softly while Melody chuckled. Cece felt a bit stupid. Of course their twins.

"Yeah we are." Said Melody.

"There are a few differences, so we're not completely identical." continued Luca

" For example my eyes are wider than Luca's"

"Her lips are plumper then mine"

"He's and inch taller than me when I'm in heels so he's obviously taller"

"He facial features are softer"

"My cheekbones are higher than his"

"She wears make up"

" His shoulders are broader and his hips slimmer than mine"

"Her waist is smaller than mine"

"My hair is longer than his"

"My hair is straight"

"My hair is curly"

"I'm a boy"

"I'm a girl" Melody finished. Cece blinked.

"wow..." She said. Lucas laughed along with Melody

"Sorry" said Luca "we pretty much do that to everyone we meet."

"It's okay" said Cece "It's pretty cool actually"

"So Cece" said Melody. "I already know that you're a fashion crazed popular that dances on tv. Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Umm, like what?" asked Cece

"Well do you have any brothers or sister?" asked Luca.

"Oh, yeah. I have a younger brother that's eleven called Flynn" she paused. " My mom got married about six months ago so I also have an older stepbrother that's 17 called Logan."

"He wouldn't happen to be that new kid?" asked Melody.

"Well he's not exactly _new, _but yeah. I guess he is."

"he seems like a pretty decent guy" said Luca. They noticed how Cece seemed to be a bit tense with the conversation about her new brother. He shared a look with his sister. She nodded slightly, so slightly that Cece didn't notice the exchange between the twins.

"so Cece, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Melody. Cece blushed

"Not really" she said "how about you Melody?"

"Yup" she said happily. He's away at college though, so I usually only see him during the weeks ends."

"really? how long have you guys been together?" she asked

"Hmmm about three years now" said Melody Cece's eyes grew wide.

"Wow that's a long time"

"yup, but it sometimes feels like it was just yesterday that we got together."

"It's still impressive though" Cece turned to Luca "how about you, do you have a girlfriend" Luca blushed while Melody laughed.

"That's not likely considering what team he plays for" she said still laughing.

"What do you mean?" asked Cece. Luca sighed, Still blushing lightly.

"She means that I'm gay." He said. Cece's eyes went wide.

"oh..." She said.

"Well that's what I meant by 'playing from the other team'" she said.

"yeah, I got that" said Cece

"So" said Melody " In what year are you in" said Melody, changing the subject.

"Oh" blinked Cece" I'm a junior"

"Then you're a year under us" Said Luca "We're seniors."

"Oh, I thought you were in the same grade as me." Said Cece.

"Nope." said Melody. "I'd say we're about a year or so older than you. We turn 18 in few months."

"Well I guess that you are about a year older than me. I turn 17 in a few months."

"When is it?" asked Luca

"It's on May 5th. "She said.

"Oh your birthday is only two days after ours." said Melody.

"Really." said Cece "Then I guess you guys are exactly a year older than me" Cece smiled.

"Hey you know what would be really cool!" exclaimed Melody"

"What?" chorused Cece and Luca

"We could do a joint birthday party. It could be on the day in between our birthdays. On the fourth instead of the fifth or the third."

"Melody" chastened Luca "We've only just met her. don't go making future plans like that. You'll scare the poor girl off." Cece giggled. The twins really were amusing. Cece watched as Melody pouted at her brother.

"Aww you kill joy. Let me have my fun" she stuck her tongue out at him only for him to grab it between his pointer finger and tongue.

"I've told you time and again not to stick you tongue out at me. It's childish."

"et o oh ma tung" Said Melody

"What was that?" asked Luca with an innocent look on his face. Melody glared and slapped his hand away from her face.

"I said : let go if my tongue" She said.

"But I haven't got your tongue" smirked Luca

"oh you know what I mean." said Melody. Overhead they heard the school bell ring signaling the end of Lunch. Both Melody and Luca had finished their food and went to throw their trays way. They frowned when they sw Cece do the same, he salad nearly completely untouched.

"What do you guys have now" asked Cece

"I've got History of Art" said Luca

"and I've got History of Music" said Melody. "you?"

"Math" she said.

"Well I guess we'll see you later Cece" Said Luca.

"Byebye" said Melody giving her a hug.

Cece watched as her two new friends walked away. She actually felt happy for once. Usually she had to sit with Logan, Rocky, Duece, Dina and Tinka and it was always the same thing. Logan was either making out with Rocky or insulting Cece somehow, Tinka would always go on about her bad fashion sense and Duece and Dina were always so into each other that they didn't notice any one around them. Cece always left feeling lonely and depressed, But today she felt happy. even if the day had had a crappy beginning it was turning out not to be so bad. Cece smiled at the retreating twins. before turning round and heading to class. So far she hadn't encountered any of her friends but Duece and Tinka were in her math class. She really wished she didn't have to deal with them. She didn't want them to ruin her happy mood. She thought about skipping but decided against it since she had skipped half of AP history that morning. With a sigh she head to her locker for her books before entering the maths room. She could already see Duece in there.

_~Hopefully it won't be too bad~_

* * *

**Well I hope you guys like it :) tell me if you guessed the surprise. Oh and some of you have asked when is Gunther gunna show up. Well thats going to be revealed in the next chapter. Lets just say that Tinka has some news for Cece ;)**

**R&R reveiws make me happy. Anyone who reviews gets to have Cece to love and kiss away her worrys. Plus the invisible cookies! their invisible chocolate chip this time :) thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six guys! Hope you like it. the song used in this chapter is Nightingale by Demi Lovato.**

* * *

Cece made her way to the far corner of the room hoping that Duece wouldn't see her. unfortunately that wasn't the case. As soon as she sat down she could feel him looming down on her.

"Hey Cece" he said loudly

"Hey" She said softly, sorting her books out.

"So, where were you at lunch" he asked

"I had lunch with some friends I made today." She said.

"Why would you sit with some strangers instead of you friends?" he asked confused.

"I just told you Duece. They are my friends. Just because I met them today doesn't mean that they aren't" Before he could go on about why she didn't need new friends she popped in her headphones and let music drown him out.

_I can't sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused_  
_Everything's in line, but I am bruised_  
_I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home_  
_I kinda need a hero, is it you?_

She constantly felt so alone, shrouded in loneliness and darkness. She didn't know why she got up eachday. It was always the same thing. From the moment she got up to the moment she went to bed some one would be there to tear into her. She needed some one to help her. To grab her hand like Luca had and pull her away from the evil thoughts roaming in her mind. She needed some one like Melody to make her forget her worries. To talk to her like she was another peron. Could they be her angels in disguise?

_I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody_  
_Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me_

She thought about what Melody had told her. That she had never noticed them because the populars never notice the unpopular people. She felt ashamed of herself. She always looked at the other students as a whole, only ever noticing those that interested her and her friends, the so-called populars. She had been so blind to the rest of the school. Come to think, she only knew who two people in her math class were. Maybe Melody and Luca would open her eyes.

_Can you be my Nightingale, sing to me I know you're there _  
_You could my sanity, but ring me please send me to sleep _  
_Say you'll be my Nightingale _

They were nothing like her friends. Melody was nothing like Rocky and Tinka while Luca was nothing like Ty, Duece and Logan. She could feel Luca and Melody calling out to her, beckoning her to light. It just slight but they had healed a crack in her soul. They had made her feel safe and wanted. They could be her angels sent from above. They certainly looked like angels if you set aside the piercings and rocker clothes.

_Somebody speak to me, cause im feeling like hell  
Need you to answer, i'm overwhelmed  
I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home  
I need to start to follow, I dont know _

They had shown up right when she needed them. Luca's hand had reached out and grasped her pulling her from her own personal hell. He had answered her desperate call and it overwhelmed her. She didn't think that anyone would be able to pull her towards the light, become her light. Melody was so refreshing that she had made her feel right at home with the twins. They made her feel warm and happy. She couldn't help but want to follow after them.

_I never see the forrest for the trees, I could really use your melody _  
_Baby im a little b-_

for the third time that day the song was interrupted. This time by Tinka yanking the buds from her ears. Cece winced slightly. She laid her arm gently around her middle willing away the dull throb that had popped up mid song.

"Hey Tinka" She said, slightly irritated.

"Hello Cece" She said Cheerfully "You won't believe what I've got to tell you" she said excitedlly.

"What?"

"Oh come! on guess"

"I don't want to Tinka" she snapped

"Oh fine, don't get your goats in a twist" Huffed Tinka, before a huge smile spread across he face "Gunther is coming back from the old country next week!" Cece's eyes went wide.

"seriously!" Cece would never tell anyone but while Gunther had still been there she'd had a huge crush on him. Knowing that he was coming back made her wonder if her old feelings for him would come back.

"Yes, he finally sorted things out with our grandfather and he's coming back!" She hugged Cece, not noticing the slight flinch. " Oh Cece isn't it wonderful! she exclaimed before wandering off, leaving Cece to her thoughts.

Okay, so here's the deal. Cece'd had a crush on Gunther before he had left. she had been positive that no one knew. She had tried to keep it hidden so hard. But apparently one person had figured it out. The day before Gunther had left they had Come across each other by accident in the park. They had talked and laughed and generally they'd had fun, But... when they were saying goodbye Gunther had leaned down and kissed her. He had _kissed _her. By the time she had wrapped her head around the fact that he had kissed her, he had been long gone. She hadn't seen him since and that had been nearly a year ago. she hadn't heard from him at all. No a text, phone call or email. He hadn't even sent her a letter.

Cece winced, The dull pain in her side making itself known. she wondered what it was. It was more annoying than painful but it still hurt. Oh well, It was probably nothing and would go away sooner than later. she was distracted from her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Glancing up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking her direction she pulled it out and hid it under her desk.

**Something came up, can't drive you home. Find a different ride.- Logan**

Cece sighed. Great, now she would have to walk home. It was only a five minute car ride but it was about an hour walk. She couldn't ask Rocky because Rocky was busy after school with all the clubs she was in, She couldn't as Duece cause he usually drove home with Dina and she didn't want to be stuck with the lovey dovey couple, And she couldn't ask Tinka because she lived in the opposite dirrection from her. Looked like she had to walk home. She looked out the window and noticed that it had started raining.

~_Right when I start to think that my day is looking up_~ She thought as she rubbed her side.

* * *

** Hope you guys liked it :) tell me what you think should happen between Cece and Gunther when he gets back.**

**Reveiwers get invisible puppies! They are the cutest things :)))))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyguys. It's chapter 7. Hope you guys like it. And thank you for all the wonderfuly amazing reviews. **

* * *

It was the last class of the day. There were only ten minutes until the end of class. Cece sat staring out the window. The rain still hadn't let up. Cece sighed. Looks like she would be forced to walk in the rain all the way home. Her mom wouldn't be home until dinner time, Flynn was going over to a friend's house afterschool, while Jeremy was working untill dinner liker her mom. Seems like not only she would be forced to walk home in the rain, She would be forced to walk home in the rain to an empty house. Oh the joy. Cece heard the bell ring above her. Oh well, she just hoped she had an umbrella in her locker. She got up and out of her seat and left through the classroom door. As she walked to her locker she let herself be lost in her thoughts.

So far out of her so-called friends she had spoken to Duece and Tinka, and that was only during math class. She didn't share any classes with Rocky since their classes were completely different. Cece took English, Algebra I, Chemistry, Ap History, AP Art History, Ap Music Theory, Dance and Drawing while Rocky took AP Calculus, Ap English, Ap Chemistry, Ap US History, AP Computer Science, AP Statistics, AP French and AP Latin. Cece's classes had more to do with the arts while Rocky's were chosen so that she could get into the best possible college.

Cece couldn't help but feel stupid when she thought about her classes compared to Rocky's. Rocky was taking all AP classes. She was taking classes that Cece couldn't even think about understanding. She always felt so stupid compared to Rocky, Even if the little voice in the back of her head told her that she wasn't stupid. That she was taking 3 AP classes and she was managing to keep up a A- average, Which was more than a lot of the other students could say for themselves.

Cece snapped out of her thoughts as she reached her locker. She opened her locker and took out the books she would need for her homework and left the rest in her locker. She placed the books in her bag. She looked over and saw a few lockers down Logan and Rocky. Rocky was leaning against the lockers with Logan in front her. His forehead was rested against hers and he held her hand. they both had a soft smile on their faces as they said sweet nothings to each other. Cece smiled a bittersweet smile. As much as Logan was a complete Jerk to her he was a perfect boyfriend. He was attentive to Rocky, He could put up with her school obsessed moods, and most of all it was painfully obvious that he loved her. She just hoped that oneday she could find someone that would love her as much as Logan loved Rocky.

She turned away from the couple and searched her locker for an umbrella. unfortunately she couldn't find one. Cece sighed and closed her locker. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Rocky suddenly popped up behind her locker door. Logan behind her holding her hand and scowling lightly at Cece.

"Aw geez Rocky, You scared the shit out of me." Rocky narrowed her eyes.

"Language Cece" Cece rolled her eyes and couldn't help ut feel amused when she saw that Logan also rolled her eyes. Rocky was such a goody two shoes.

"Yeah, sorry Rocky."

"What have you been up to, I haven't seen you all day, not even at lunch"

"We have different classes Rocky, It would be a bit hard to run into each other when our classes are on different sides of the school." Rocky frowned a bit.

"I guess so." Rocky frowned even more. "But that doesn't explain where you were at lunch"

"I had lunch in the cafeteria with some new friends I made today" Rocky raised a brow. Before she could open her mouth she was cut off.

"CECE!" yelled out Melody's familiar voice jumping on Cece's back causing her to drop her bag.

"M-Melody" stuttered Cece surprised. Melody jumped down from Cece's back before grabbing her and hugging her, Rubbing her cheek into Cece's Head.

"Hows My little cutie pie?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm okay"

"Melody!" scolded Luca, walking up to them. "Let go of the poor girl." Melody pouted but let Cece go. Cece turned to Luca

"Hey Luca" She said

"Hey Cece" he said with a dazzling smile. Logan and Rocky watched the exchange with wide eyes. Who were these people?

"Umm, Cece" Said Rocky "I have to get to math club, I'll see you later" She waved and turned around dragging Logan behind her. ~_More like she'll see Logan later, He's the only reason She even comes over anymore_~ Cece sighed and turned to Melody and Luca.

"How are you guys getting home" she asked hoping that they might be able to give her a lift.

"We're taking Luca's Motorcycle." Said Melody.

"Just our luck the sky decided to rain the day we decide to take the motorcycle." Said Luca. Cece felt her heart sink. There was no way they would be able to give her lift if they came on a motorcycle.

"That sounds awesome" Said Cece Cheerfully. Luca frowned.

"Um yeah" said Luca

"well I've got to go" said Cece turning to leave. She walked away, heading to the schools back door so she could leave with out them seeing her. She looked out into the rain before sighing and stepping out, the rain soaking her immediately. She started walking. It was an hour walk home. Normally she would have stuck her headphones into her ears and listened to music as she walked but she didn't want to risk her iPod getting ruined by the rain. Sighing again she willed herself to walk a bit faster.

**Half an hour later**

Cece had been walking for half an hour now and she was completely soaked, she had her arms around herself trying to keep herself warm. The dull pain she had been expiriencing all day was getting worse but was still tolerable. She was just glad that the bag she had taken that day was leather and had a zipper, meaning her books and things wouldn't get ruined. She could hear another car coming up behind her. instinctively she looked behind her and her eyes widened. It was Logan. She could feel a bit of hope well up in her but was crushed as her drove by her not even noticing her. She felt like crying. She was wet, cold and depressed. What a great combination. She willed away the tears and kept walking. She was half way home.

**Half an hour later**.

Cece could finally see her house. Once again she felt like crying. She just wanted to get out of the rain. She was freezing cold and drenched. She walked up the driveway, seeing Logan's car parked in it. She opened her bag and fumbled around looking for her key. She finally found it and tried to still her trembling hand long enough to open the door. Her other arm was wrapped around her middle holding the area where she felt the pain, trying to will it away. She finally managed to open the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. In front of her on the couch was Logan watching TV and eating some chips. He turned towards her when he heard the door open. His eyes widened at the site.

"Geez Cece, It must be pouring if you got that wet. Or did you walk from the car to the door?" he asked

"W-what c-c-car" she asked her teeth chattering.

"Well I'm guessing that one of you're friends drove you." He looked at the clock on the wall. "Where were you, I thought you'd be here before me." Cece glared weakly at him and started to head to the bathroom. She stopped in front of the door before turning to Logan.

"Nobody drove me, I walked" She opened the bathroom door walking in before weakly slamming the door, locking it. She never noticed the surprised and slightly concerned expression that Logan wore.

* * *

**Aww, poor Cece, I kinda hate myself for making her suffer so much, But I promise that things will get better for... just not yet... sorry xD**

**Reveiw please, they really motivate me to write. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Here's the next chapter. I finally reached 1,000 hits :) thank you to all the people who have read this so far. I love you all :) Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Cece closed the door behind her. She leaned back against the door and sighed. She was still soaken wet and her side still hurt. She got up and took off her clothes before looking in the mirror. Anyone else would see a beautiful girl who was slightly on the thin side. A girl with a tiny waist, softly rounded hips and perky B cup breasts... but what Cece saw was completely different. She saw fat. Fat everywhere. She pinched her tummy. There was barely anything to pinch but she still managed to pinch some skin. Cece scowled. She'd been dieting for weeks. She barely ate anything and what little she did eat she would end up throwing up later. why was there still fat on her? Why was it so hard to get rid of it? She looks down at her arms. There were cuts up and down her forearms marring the pale skin. There were the cuts she had mae earlier, The cuts from last night, Cuts that were in the process of healing and scars... lots of scars. She wrapped her arms around herself walking over to the shower. She turned the water on just shy of boiling and stepped in, not caring if it burned her skin. Soon her skin had turned red from the hot water. She grabbed a loofah and squeezed some shower gel into it. She rubbed at her skin. When she reached the cut on her arm she rubbed as hard as she could and ended up re-opening the cuts. The soap that seeped into the cuts stung but her eyes were fixed on the light trickle of blood that fell down her arm as the water washed it away. She stood under the spray of water until the water turned cold. She stepped out and wrapped herself up in a fluffy robe before stepping out. Cece looked into the kitchen and saw Logan preparing something on the stove. She turned around and headed into her room.

Logan heard the bathroom door open. He had decided to make some hot chocolate for Cece. It didn't matter how much he hated her she was still technically his younger step-sister and it would look bad for him to let her freeze to death. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cece. She only had on a short, white bathrobe. He long red hair was dripping down her back and she was barefoot. He froze slightly at the defeated look in her eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, it didn't seem right for her to have that look. She was Cece for crying out loud. She was supposed to be loud, energetic, self-centered and carefree. Why the hell did she look so... so sad? He shook his head. It's Cece, why should he worry.

Cece closed the door and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of plain black bikini panties, a black bra, black leggings, a black tank top and a green jumper that fell off one shoulder. She put on a pair of green ankle socks so her feet wouldn't get cold and sat down at her vanity. She repeated the process of cleaning her cuts before wrapping them up and then turned to her hair. She brushed it before pulling it up into a high pony tail with a green hair tie. She left it wt and decided to let dry on its own. sighing she grabbed her laptop and studio headphones and headed into the living room so she could do her Music Theory homework. Logan was still in the kitchen so she sat down on the couch and pulled the beige throw blanket around herself. Just as she was about to put the headphones on she saw a large mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows. Cece looked up and came face to face with Logan.

"Hurry up and take it" he said "I don't want anyone to blame me if you come down with pneumonia" She looked back down at the cup. Gently she grabbed it and held it in her hands, letting the warmth of the cup warm her hands up.

"Thanks" she said softly. Logan looked away and sat down at the other side of the couch and returned to watching the badminton match. She stared at the chocolate mixture. It was pure calories. She really didn't want to drink it, but she could feel Logan's eyes on her so she took a sip and then another. She could feel The calories flowing down her throat and she could feel herself get fatter. She tried to drink it as fast as she could. The faster she drank it the faster she could go to the bathroom and throw it up. After about five minutes she finished the drink. She got up and headed to the kitchen and set the mug down in the sink. She looked over at Logan and saw him concentrated on the (lame) game. She headed over to the bathroom and locked herself inside before kneeling down in front of the porcelain bowl. Taking a deep breath she stuck her fingers down her throat and held them there until she felt the familiar feeling of her stomach emptying itself. She quickly pulled her fingers out of her mouth and retched into the bowl. She repeated the process until all she could do was dry heave. She sat down and leaned against the wall and waited for her stomach to settle. she clutched at her side. The pain had increased again. She got up and flushed the toilet before taking a mouthful of mouthwash to get rid of the taste of vomit from her mouth. She spit the mouthwash and left the bathroom and went back to the couch. She once again curled up with her laptop and tried to ignore her aching tummy and her painful side. Half an hour later she had fallen sleep.

Logan looked over to where Cece was and saw that she had fallen asleep. Her took the laptop and set it on the coffee table as well as remove the studio headphones from Cece's head. He placed them on top of the laptop. He saw Cece curl up and lean her head in her arms. Her arms were folded over the arm of the couch. Logan doubted it was a comfortable position but decided to just let her be. He'd been nice enough to her today. He went back to the badminton match and completely ignored Cece.

Cece didn't wake up for the remainder of the day. She didn't wake up when Flynn got back from his friends house, She didn't wake up when her mom got back from work and covered her with a thicker blanket and she didn't wake up when Jeremy picked her up and carried her to her room, She didn't wake up when her mom tucked her in or when Flynn kissed her cheek goodnight once everyone had left. She didn't wake up until the next morning.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Review they really motivate me to write. To be honest I'm not completly happy with this chapter but I couldn't make it any better no matter how hard I tried. The next chapter is going to be a really important one. Something is going to happen to Cece and Her family (mostly Logan) is going to have a huge revealation about Cece. Here's a hint. It's going to have to do with the side pains. **

**Looooove you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. This Chapter is dedicated to my wonderful reviewer Nightworld fan, hope you like it :)**

* * *

Cece woke up in pain. A lot of pain. Her arms gripped her side as she curled up into herself and tried to will away the pain. she could feel the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. What yesterday had been an achy and uncomfortable dull pain was now a full-out blinding pain. She felt like someone was slowly stabbing her repeatedly in the side with a very dull knife. Shakly she gripped the side of her nightstand and tried to heave herself up. Big mistake. As soon as she was on her feet a wave of nausea hit her hard. Cece clamped a hand to her mouth and fell to her knees. Her hair spilled over her side, slipping from the loose ponytail she had put it in the day before. She felt hot, so hot. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Cece!" yelled Logan "Get up, it's time for school" Cece opened her mouth to say something but quickly clamped it shut as another wave of nausea hit her. Side was killing her, it hurt so much. She slowly stood up and made her way to the door.

"Cece!" yelled Logan again.

"I'm coming" yelled Cece weakly. Cece heard him walk away. Between the blinding pain in her side and the nausea it took her a few minutes to reach the door. She collapsed before she was able to open it. Grabbing the door handle she pulled her self up and opened the door and started to make her way to the kitchen.

Logan looked over at the kitchen door and saw Cece through it. She was pale and had thin layer of sweat covering her body, her red hair was loose and spilling over her shoulders. One arm was clamped around her middle while her other hand dragged along the wall. She looked sick, really sick. He watched wide eyed as She fell over, knocking down a vase on her way down. Everyone turned to her when they heard the vase break.

"Cece!" yelled Georgia. She rushed to Cece and fell to her knee next to her daughter. His dad had gotten up as well along with Flynn. Flynn sat on the other side of Cece. Georgia grabbed Cece's head and placed it in her lap. "What's wrong Cece?" She asked Cece. Logan could tell that Georgia was really worried.

"H-Hurts" whispered Cece.

"What hurts?" asked Georgia.

"M-my si-de" Said Cece while she clutched at her side. suddenly she shot up her hand clamp over her mouth. She leaned over the side and vomited. It was just bile. She kept dry heaving, Logan could see the tears falling over her cheeks. He looked over at his dad and saw him on the phone, probably with 911. Flynn was crying. He walked over to fly and kneeled next to him. Flynn threw himself at Logan and burried his face in Logan's shirt. He put his arms around the little boy he genuinely thought of as a little brother. He stared wide eyed at his step sister, still dry heaving and obviously in pain. He watched as Georgia put her hand on Cece's forehead.

"You're burning up Cece!" Georgia gasped. Cece had finally stopped dry heaving.

Cece felt another wave of pain hit her. She bent over with a cry clutching her sides before falling side ways.

Logan watched as Cece fainted. He could hear his dad say that the ambulance was on it's way. He just hugged Flynn harder as he watched Georgia clutched Cece to her chest. He heard the bell ring and a cry of "Paramedics!" He watched numbly as they lifted Cece onto the stretcher and rolled her out into the ambulance. He watched as Georgia got into the ambulance with Cece. He could see the tear falling freely over his step-mothers cheeks. He followed his father out into the car with Flynn and barely registered them follow the ambulance to the hospital. He watched as they rolled Cece into the hospital, a doctor seemed to come out from no where to put a breathing mask on Cece. He watched as they rolled her into a room with big metallic doors. He stood numbly as a nurse told Georgia and his dad that they had to wait there. They sat in the waiting area for what seemed like hours before a doctor called out for Cece Jone's family.

"That would be us" said Georgia. the doctor approached us and offered his hand.

"I'm Doctor Smith, I've been put in charge of Miss. Jone's Case." Jeremy took the extended hand in his.

"Is Cece going to be ok?" His dad asked.

"Cece was suffering from appendicitis." The doctor explained "Her appendix ruptured which is what caused her to faint. We were able to remove the ruptured appendix safely and she'll make a full recovery from this. however..." he trailed off.

"What?" asked Georgia.

"I think it would be easier to explain if you were to follow me."He said gravely. They followed him into the post-surgery ward. Logan saw Cece Laying in one of the beds. She was pale and attached to an IV drip along with a breathing mask. What caught his attention though were the bandaged wrapped around her left arm where the IV drip was attached. He saw Georgia pale at the sight of her daughter in such a state.

"While preparing her for surgery we discovered somethings that worried us." Said the doctor. he walked up to Cece's bed and they followed him, gathering around Cece's bed. They watched as the doctor began to unwrap Cece's right arm. "We found along both her arms a disturbing amount of scaring and injuries" He finished unwrapping her arm. They all gasped at what they saw. Georgia collapsed to the floor sobbing while His dad attempted to comfort her even though he seemed close to loosing it as well. Logan went wide eyed. He felt like being sick. All along Cece's arm were cuts. So many cuts. Small one, long ones, shallow ones, deep one, ones in the process of healing, others looked recent. Some were scabbed over while others were still open. Along with the cuts there were white scars. He felt Flynn burst into tears next to him. Logan wrapped an arm around the eleven year old. "I'm afraid there's more" said The doctor. all their heads snapped up "You daughter is underweight. While examining her arms we discovered scars on her knuckles." the doctor turned Cece's arm around to show them her knuckles. "This is know as Russle's sign" He paused before continuing. "Russle's sign is defined as scaring or caulses on one's knuckles caused by the action of shoving one's fingers down their thought repeatedly in the act of self induced vomiting. In other words, your daughter has been purging." Logan saw Georgia start to sob again. Logan felt so shamed of himself. He couldn't help but feel like this was partially his fault, all the times he had insulted her, bringing her down. He felt sick at the sheer idea of Cece _cutting_ because of him. He hated Cece but he didn't want her to die. Hell he didn't even hate her. He had been jealous of her. She had seemed to have everything her wanted but couldn't have... yet look at her... she wasn't anywhere near as strong as he thought she was.

"Mrs. Hunter..." said the doctor patiently as if he had dealt with distraught mothers all the time, which he probably did. "You daughter has been self harming and purging... In other words she not only has an eating disorder that will have to be corrected but she also is depressed. We can't be positive of anything until she wakes up but I can assure you, her road to psychological recovery will be long. " With that the doctor left leaving them alone with Cece. Logan watched as His dad lead Georgia to armchair next to Cece's bed. Logan collapsed into a chair near at the door with Flynn in his lap. He couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

**Oh god, I can't believe i wrote that. Poor Cece TT^TT why am i so cruel to her. Oh well, at least Logan got his wake up call. Tell me what you guys think of the chapter. Do you guys think that Cece should still be in the hospital when Gunther gets back? Should everyone find out what happened to Cece through Logan? should they even find out? **

**Review, Loooove you guys :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sooo sorry for the late review. I've had major writers block. Anyways. I decided yo do my best so I could upload this today since It's Bella Thorne's 16th birthday :) Happy birthday Bella! Hope you guys like the chapter.**

* * *

Logan sat by Cece's bedside. He looked down at the girl who had become his step-sister just a few months ago. The girl he had treated like crap. The girl that currently layed in a hospital bed pale as a sheet and with bandages wrapped around her wrists. She looked so vulnerable, like she could break any second. Logan felt horrible. He just knew he was one of the reasons that Cece's life had become miserable enough for her to even consider doing _that _to herself.

Logan sighed and lowered his head into his hands. He was completely alone in the room save for Cece. His dad and Georgia had headed out to drop Flynn off somewhere and to run some errands so that Cece could take a few weeks at home and so that someone could be home with her.

He had honestly thought that he knew everything that he needed to know about Cece. He had known that she was confident, selfish and annoying; all of which were proved wrong the second he saw those cuts along her arms. Cece wasn't confident, If she were she wouldn't be starving herself. She wasn't as selfish as he had though or as annoying as he thought or else those cuts wouldn't be there.

His hands fisted his hair, pulling at it. When the hell had he become such a jackass? Just the day before he had pulled her from her bed, rudely awakening her by nearly throwing her out of bed and had proceeded to call her ugly and lazy. He had then insulted her at breakfast by saying that she thought she was too good for them. it was like that every morning and every day. Yesterday had been the first time he had been remotely nice to her by making her hot chocolate.

Logan suddenly slapped his forehead. The hot chocolate! she had gulped it down and had left for the bathroom immediately after! She had probally gone to make herself vomit.

Ugg! how could he be such an idiot? how could he not notice that something was seriously wrong with her. It was painfully obviously, now that they had pointed it out for him, that she was suffering, that she was depressed,that she was lonely.

Now that he thought about he couldn't remember the last time that Cece and Rocky had hung out. He couldn't even remember the last time that Cece had gone out with friends instead of locking herself in her room after school.

Logan reached out for Cece's hand as he felt his eyes fill with tear.

"I'm so sorry Cece" he choked out "I take back every mean thing i ever said to you, every mean thing I ever said _about _you. I regret that I treated you how I did Cece and swear" he paused lightly gasping for air as tears started to flow freely down his cheeks" I swear I'll make things better, I'll treat you how I should have from the beginning. I promise i'll be a good big brother." He choked out. Logan sat there for a few minutes trying to calm himself down, his hand still holding Cece's limp one. Tears were no longer spilling over but his eyes were still slightly watery. He startled when he felt someone weakly squeeze his hand. His eyes flew from Cece's hand to her face. He could see her eyelids twitch slightly before slowly blinking open.

Logan stood suddenly, nearly knocking over his chair in the process.

"Cece!" He exclaimed.

* * *

She was floating around in a dark place. She didn't know what she was doing there, where she was or how long she had been there. All she knew is that she was floating. The weightless feeling was both scary and comforting. She felt something on her hand. It felt almost as if someone were holding her hand. The last person that had held her hand had been Luca. Was he there? She couldn't see him. She stared up at the darkness. She slowly closed her eyes. The feeling in her hand hadn't gone away. She gently squeezed the hand holding hers. Behind her eyelids she could see light. She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids suddenly felt so heavy. She struggled to open them. She managed to open them.

"Cece!" She heard someone exclaim. She knew that voice. Logan? Cece looked over to her right and saw her step-brother next to her bed holding her hand in between both of his, His eyes were wide and staring at her. "You're awake!" he exclaimed.

"Wh-where am I?" She croaked. Her throut felt dry.

"You're in the hospital" He said. The hospital? what was she doing there? Then she remembered. She had collapsed at home. Wait... If she was in the hospital then that meant!

* * *

Logan watched as Cece's eyes grew wide and panicked. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she suddenly sat up. He watched as she lifted the sleave from her arm.

"No, no, no,no" She cried, her eyes filling with tears. He watched as she started to claw at the bandages. He snapped out of it when he saw that she had managed somehow to remove part of the bandages and was clawing at the cuts on her arms, making them bleed again. He grabbed her arms.

"Stop Cece!" he said

"Let go of me" She cried "It's not fair!"

"NURSE!" he yelled. He didn't know what to do. Cece had obviously figured out that they had found out about her self harm. What he didn't understand was why she was reacting this way. What wasn't fair? He watched as a nurse ran into the room. The second the nurse saw what was happening she called for a doctor. Once the doctor arrived he sedated Cece. He watched as Cece slumped onto the bed. Still crying and muttering about how it wasn't fair.

Logan suddenly felt exhausted. He slumped into the chair as he watched the nurse clean up Cece, rebandaging he arm and cleaning her face. He felt a hand on his should. Logan looked up and saw the doctor.

"Mister Hunter?" Asked the doctor.

"Yeah?" he responded wearily.

"I'd like to speak to you about your sister's... episode just now."

"oh, um, sure"

"What exactly happened in there." asked the doctor.

"Well..."trailed off Logan "She squeezed my hand and then opened her eyes. She seemed kind of confused at first but then started to freak out. I think that she figured out that everyone knew about her..." He trailed off

"I see." said the doctor. " What she had in there was a panic attack." explained the doctor.

"Panic attack?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems like Cece took everyone finding out as her loosing control or freedom." He explained. "We really can't be sure until she's awake again and ready to talk. The sedatives should keep her under for about an hour give or take. Call one of the nurses once she wakes up again." Logan nodded and headed back into the room. All he could do now was wait for her to wake up again.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hope it guys liked it. Send me some reviews, they really encourage me. I accept critism, but no hate please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Sorry I took sooooooo long to update. To apoligize I made this chapter extra long. I really hope you like it. **

**BTW! Todays my birthday. I turn 17! :D**

* * *

Cece silently dressed herself. Her mom had brought her the clothes yesterday since she was being discharged today. He mom had brought her a pair of plaid skinny jeans; a white, asymmetrical, oversized T-shirt with a stars and strips lip print; black ancle boots with a buckle and a slight heel; and a black fedora. Cece frowned when she saw her mom hadn't brought anything that could cover her arms.

Cece slowly sunk down onto the bed, He head in her hands. So much had happened over the past two weeks that she had spent in the hospital. She remembered how much she had freaked out when she had first woken up. She remembered how afraid she was when she noticed that Logan was by her bedside and that her arms, though bandaged, were completely on display for him to see. She hadn't been able to handle the fact that they _knew_. They knew her dirty little secrets. They knew she cut and they knew that she made herself throw up and starved herself. It wasn't fair.

Cece remembered the second time she had woken up.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Cece could hear voices. She recognized her mom's and Jeremy's voices. They were talking with someone. _

_"Don't worry Mrs. Hunter, Cece should wake up at any moment. We just lightly sedated her because she suffered a panic attack earlier." Cece held back the need to snort. If hee though _that_ was a panic attack then he was painfully wrong. _

_"A panic attack?" she heard the worried voice of her mom ask._

_"It was most likely caused by the realization that people knew about her eating disorder and self harm" Oh wow... Cece hated how the doctor said it. Sure she starved and cut herself but putting in those technical terms made it sound much more severe than it was. _

_"hey, she's waking up" Was that Logan's voice? oh yeah...he had been there the first time she had waken up. she felt someone grab her hand._

_"Come on Cece" It wa her mom "Open your eyes for me sweetheart." Open her eyes? She could try. She tried to open her eyes but they felt heavy. Slowly she managed to open them slightly only to shut them again at the bright light that attacked her. Carefully she blinked her eyes trying to get used to the blinding light._

_"Oh Cece" Cece slowly turned her head towards her moms voice. He mom looked at her with relief, worry and... was that pity? disappointment? Cece just stared blankly at her. she still felt slightly numb as the doctor examined her. She felt as he checked her pulse and shown an even brighter light into her eyes. _

_"Well she seems completly responsive" Cece's eyes shifted to the doctor. He pressed down lightly on her side, She hissed as she felt the slight pain even in her numb state. "If all goes well she should be released in two to three weeks." As the doctor left Cece's eyes shifted to Logan. He was staring at her. She couldn't read the look in his eyes. She wasn't used to seeing those emotions being directed at her... especially from _Logan _of all people._

_"H-How are you feeling sweetie" Cece shifted her gaze to her mom as she stepped forward to fluff her pillows, only to retract he hands and Cece's flinch. Cece just turned her head to face the wall away from her mom hurt face. She wasn't ready to deal with them._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Cece sighed lightly into her hands. She wished that the numb feeling was still there. It had made dealing so much easier, but after that first day the had switched her to normal painkillers that simply dulled the pain in her side. On the second day they had tried to make her eat but she had refused so they ended up puting her on another drip. This one had forced nutrients into her body. At least the drip wouldn't make her fat... or so she thought. She had almost broken down yesterday when she thee doctor had given her a full check up and saw that she had gained five pounds.

She sighed again. Remembering her third or fourth day.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Cece was leaning against a few pillows staring out the window. she had one of her ear buds in her ears listening to one of Lady Gaga's latest singles. the past two days had been a nightmare. She had refused to talk to anyone. The doctor was saying something about depression or selective mutism. Jeez, could he get anymore complicated. She just didn't want to talk to anyone. She knew that they would just want to talk about why she was starving herself, or why she made herself throw up or why she cut herself. It's not like anyone cared so she didn't understand why they bothered and to be honest their fake sympathy was getting on her nerves. couldn't they just leave her alone._

_Cece turned to the door when she heard a knock. She didn't bother answering, she just turned back to the window. If they wanted to come in then they would come in regardless if she said yes or no. She heard the door open and the slap of converse against tiles before she was smothered in a tight hug. All she could see was honey blonde hair. She squeaked in surprise._

_"Get off her Mel, you're gonna suffocate the poor girl" Cece recognized that voice... Luca? if Luca was here and she was smothered in honey blonde tresses then that meant that Melody was the one currently attempting to squeeze the life out of her. Melody let go of her and turned to playfully glare at her twin._

_"Aww you're no fun" They turned to look at her. They took in her wide eyes and Melody giggled "What? Don't tell me you didn't think that we wouldn't visit once we found out you were here." Cece blinked and reached for the note-book on the nightstand along with the pen._

**_What are you guys doing_**_ **here? **She asked. Luca and Melody both raised an eyebrow._

_"What?" asked Luca "You seriously have to ask why we're visiting our favourite red-head in the hospital?" Cece blushed at that, and looked out the window. There was no way they were here for her. They were probably visiting some one else and happened upon her room by coincidence._

_"Hey aren't you happy to see us" Pouted Melody. Cece smiled lightly at Melody's childish tone and picked up the notebook again._

**_Not at_**_ **all. **_

_"Aww, well that's not nice!" pouted Melody._

_"Oh lay off her" Said Luca. Cece felt okay and safe with them. Unlike everyone else so far they weren't trying to make her talk, they were just trying to make her feel better in their own special way. Cece smiled softly at the twins' antics._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

She smiled slightly, lifting her head from her hands. As she heard a knock at the door she quickly schooled her features into a blank look. The door opened to reveal Her mom with Jeremy and Logan, the latter pushing a wheel chair. She frowned lightly before her face went blank again. In the two weeks she had been in the hospital she hadn't seen her little brother. Sure, most of the time he tool Logan's side or made fun of her but that didn't change the fact that for a long time they had only had each other. Ever since their father had left them their mom had begun to take double and triple shifts to be able to pay for the bills. Cece had practically raised Finn. She was the one who had cooked him home cooked meals, She was the one that had dealt with the after math of their dad leaving them, it was _her_ bed Finn had crept into during the middle of the night because he'd had a nightmare. Finn meant the world her. Even if Finn didn't feel the same about her it didn't mean that it didn't hurt that he hadn't wanted to visit her.

"Hey Cece, it's time to go." said Jeremy. Cece eyed the wheelchair with distaste. Logan noticed the look and said:

"Come on Cece, It's hospital protocol." Cece sighed and got up, swaying on her feet enough for Logan to rush to her side to help her into the chair. She huffed and crossed her arms. She didn't trust him. Ever since the first time she had woken up and freaked the hell out of him, he had been acting strangely... nice? it was almost as if he expected her to fall apart screaming at any moment and quite frankly it was annoying. She almost prefered him insulting her to all the hovering. Almost.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_It was the day after Cece had first woken up and she was currently lying on the hospital bed staring at the ceiling. She didn't know how long she had been staring, only that she had been staring up there ever since the nurses had come up to wake her up for a breakfast, that in all honesty was more liquid than solid. She had started staring at the ceiling once she had finished her breakfast and she hadn't stopped staring until they had brought her lunch. It had probably been a few hours since then. Since she had woken up she had only seen the nurses and the doctor that had come up to check up on her. Her mom and Jeremy were both at work, because honestly a police officer and a fireman couldn't just miss work that easily, Logan and Finn were both at school. She hadn't really expected anyone to just sit around all day with her, after all, she was just Cece, plan, simple, not at all extraordinary Cece. She never expected anyone to drop everything to be there. Though, to herself, she couldn't deny that some tiny part had wished they would. _

_Cece sighed, she wished she could move, because honestly? She was bored from staring at the ceiling. She wished she could at least stare out the window but she could hardly move her head. For one thing she was exhausted, both mentally and physically, for another her surgery had barely been 24 hours ago so her side was still tender so they had her on some painkillers that made her even more drowsy. She was simply too tired to sit up without somebody help. Cece blinked as she heard a knock at the door. She turned her head from the ceiling to the door. After half a minute the door opened. Cece blinked again barely believing her eyes. Logan? what was he doing there. Cece being Cece took into account what he was wearing. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans; a long sleeve, black shirt; a red V-neck sweater; grey converse; and of course his patent grey beanie. If it wasn't for the current situation she would have probably rolled her eyes at the predictable outfit. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder and, strangely enough, one of Cece's gym bags (the ones she used for when she went to shake it up rehearsal)._

_"Umm, hey Cece" He said. He watched her waiting to see if she didn't. After a few seconds he spoke up again. " I-I thought that you might get bored just sitting here all day so i brought some things I thought " Umm, i brought you laptop" he said pulling out a sleek black laptop. "your phone" He took out her phone " you're Ipod, some books i found in your nightstand " He took out some books she had checked out from the library on musical theory and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azcaban. "Some DVD's" West Side Story, Mulan, Struck by Lightning and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Mans Chest. Logan paused and looked at her for a split second before he took out the last items. A brand new baby blue, hard cover notebook with a small black rectangle on the bottom corner that had the words -Cece's Notebook- on it written in silver pen. the hand writing looked like Logan's, he also held a black, capped pen. " I know you havent talked to anyone so I thought you might want to use this, so... you know, you could talk to us but... not... talk to us" he finished lamely. He shuffled uncomfortably under her gaze. Cece after a bit of consideration slowly held out her hand from the notebook and the pen. Logan fumbled a bit, obviously not expecting for her to actually accept the gift, and handed her the notebook. Cece slowly pointed to the pillows under her head hoping her would understand. She was in luck because he did. " Oh um , wait a sec" he said softly. He gently slipped an arm around her shoulders and gently lifter her while he adjusted her pillows so she could sit up. Once he finished adjusting the pillows he layed her back down making sure she was comfortable. She grabbed the notebook and started carefully and slowly to write out two simple words while Logan hovered over her. She handed the notebook back to him and grabbed the laptop, Struck by Lightning, and her headphone that were previously plugged into her Ipod. _

_**Thank you.**  
_

_Logan smiled and sat down taking out that days homework. Cece wouldn't admit it but she hadn't minded Logan's presence, and she_ really_ wouldn't admit that she had felt more comfortable with him there. She didn't trust him, but at least he had stayed and kept her company._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Cece let Logan grab her bag and shoulder it before grabbing the handles and wheeling her out and towards the car before opening the door for her and helping her into back seat. She waited as he put her bag into the trunk before he slipped into the seat next to her. As if knowing what she needed he pulled her Ipod out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. She grabbed it and put the head buds in her ears letting the music drown out her surroundings.

She just wanted to get home and lay down in her own bed.

* * *

**Thanks for readings! tell me what you think! and review please! you can make the review my birthday gift! tell me what you guys want to happen and I'll try my best to include. There are still a lot of flashbacks to include so if you want me to write something from while she was there just tell me in a review. Also i would looove song suggestions. I already know quite a few I'm gunna use. The one for when Cece finally decides that she loves her future love intrest ( Who btw i already have decided who's it going to be but have fun guessing!". Remember, just becuase her Final love intrest is decided doesn't mean she can't have a short relationship here and there ;) **

**Love you guys. **

**BTW! Guess what! **

**I'M WRITING THIS FROM MY BRAND NEW LAPTOP! **


	12. NOT A CHAPTER! NEW STORY IDEA!

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry to dissapoint but this isn't an update. I wanted to show you guys an idea for another Shake it up fanfic. It would be a GeCe Fic with Sibbling Cogan. **

**Here's what it would be about more or less:**

**So Cece and Gunther got together 8 months before Shake it up Japan. Meaning that Gece is an existing relationship in the Fic since the begining. Georgia and Jeremy met two months after GeCe got together. Gunther leaves a month after they get back from Japan and GeCe goes all the way the day before he leaves. Cece and Flynn have never met Logan. This is because Jeremy Lives in New York but works in Chicago. (he's not a fireman in this Fic, He's a buisnessman). He flys down to chicago during the week and returns to new york on the week ends. A week after Gunther leaves Jeremy proposes to georgia and say that he's willing to move his family to chicago to be with her. ( the only reason that he was living in new york was because he didn't want to uproot his kids from the place they had grown up in). Georgia accepts and a week later Jeremy brings his kids (Logan and his younger 6 yr old daughter who i have yet to name) down to chicago to meet georgia and her kids. Logan and Cece get along in this fic since the kobob accident never happened. two weeks later everyone has moved in together. a month later Georgia and Jeremy get married and leave for their hunnymoon. It's been two months since Gunther left by now and Cece has started feeling more tired and throwing up in the mornings. Logan and Flynn are worried about Cece. two weeks later when Georgia and Jeremy get back from their hunnymoon Logan and Flynn tell them whats been happening. Georgia confronts Cece believing that Cece is pregnant. Cece say that she's not but ends up admiting that Gece did sleep together but that they used a condom. Georgia tells her that condoms sometimes break and takes her to the doctor who confirms that she's pregnant with Gunthers child.**

**Well tell me if you guys would read it. depending on the response I'll write it. I'm gunna put up a poll on my profile where you guys can say wether or not you want me to write it. you can also say if you want me to write it in the reviews.**


	13. NEW STORY IS UP!

**Hey guys! just wanted to say that the GeCe preggers Fic is up and the next chapter of Wilted Rose will be up tomorrow :)))))**


	14. Chapter 12

**Heeeeeey guys! Chapter twelve! still can't believe I've gotten this far :) anyways... IMPORTANT: I started a polyvore acount so i can creat the outfits that i describe. To see the outfits all you have to do is add whats in the () to polyvore(period)com and there you have it. **

**Well I hope you enjoy. **

**BTW: remember to check out my GeCe preggers fic: Budding Carnation :)**

* * *

The car ride to the Jones/Hunter home was mostly silent except for the soft flow of music coming from Cece's headphones. It was only a twenty minute car ride so they only had bear the uncomfortable silence for a short while. Once they pulled into the drive way Jeremy went out to the trunk to get Cece's bag while Logan rounded the car to open Cece's door and help her out. In all honesty Cece was pretty weak. Between the surgery and the total lack of nutrients in her body Cece honestly didn't have enough energy to stay upright by herself for a few moments.

Logan opened the door for her and she didn't bother taking out the headphones, she just took the hand he offered and stepped out of the car. The minute her feet were on the ground she let go of his hand. Deciding to be stubborn instead of just letting Logan help her, she started to walk tot he front door. Cece barely managed to take three steps before she swayed on her feet. The only reason she didn't fall flat oon her ass was because of Logan's hands on her shoulders. Cece tried to shrug his hands off but her didn't let go.

"Stop being so stubborn Cece!" he said "Let me help you." Cece glared at him and angrily shoved his hands off before moving forward, only to stumble and this time she did fall flat on her ass. Before she had a chance to blink Logan had wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the other under her legs effortlessly lifting her up bridal style. The second Cece noticed what was going on she started to struggle.

"Stop moving unless you want me to drop you" he said. Cece could tell her was getting annoyed. Well there's the Logan she knows. Logan turned around to face Jeremy and her mom, both who were standing behind the car. "I'm going to take Cece inside."

"Okay sweetie" said Georgia. "Set her on the couch"

"Kay" He yelled over his shoulder. Logan went up to the front door and tried to open the front door. After a few seconds of fumbling, trying to figure out how he could open the door with out dropping Cece, Cece reached out and opened the door. "Thanks" her said. Logan walked in and set her on the couch only for her to get up and start to make her way over to her room.

"Hey! were are you going" Cece pointed to her room

"Georgia said she wanted you on the couch." He said. Cece rolled her eyes and pulled at her clothes.

"You want to get changed?" he asked. Cece nodded.

"Fine, but you get five minutes before i barge in there and drag you out" He threatened. Cece rolled her eyes again but nodded. She continued to make her way to her room before once again Logan lifted her up. Cece glared at him.

"Hey, it's faster this way." he said "the sooner you get to your room, the sooner you get changed, the sooner you're on the couch were I can keep an eye on you" Said. Cece huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Cece's door was open so Logan just went inside and sat her down on the bed before making his way the door. Logan stopped for a second turning around. "I meant what I said. Five minutes before i barge in here." he turned back around and head out the door closing it on his way out. Cece groaned and fell back on the bed covering her face in her hands. They had just gotten there and they were already being annoying. For gods sake! She's not a baby! she doesn't need a babysitter. Cece sat up deciding to get dressed incase Logan really did live up to his threat. She carefully made her way to her dresser, one hand on the wall supporting herself. She took out a pair of black leggings; a grey tank top; a cropped grey pullover with 'MEOW' written across it in big, black bold letters. Once she got dressed she pulled on a pair of grey socks and pair of grey uggs. **(/wilted_rose_chapter_12/set?id=101949039)** Logan hadn't bust through the door yet so she decided to make her way to her vanity. She sat down and looked over at the door quickly making sure that Logan was about to burst through. Once she saw that he wasn't she quickly opened the secret compartment in her vanity. She sighed in relief when she saw that everything was still in there, Razor and everything. she quickly closed the compartment and set about pulling her hair into a high ponytail. So far of her hidden razors she knew that the one in her vanity was still there and in the hospital once she had been alone she had been able to make sure that the razor was still hidden in between the phone and the cover. She just had to check for the one behind the bathroom sink, the one taped to the inside of the bed frame, and the on inside her twilight book. She knew that her Family had probably searched her room which meant that the ones that werent so carefully hidden, the one in her nightstand for example, were probally gone.

As Cece managed to tie her hair up with a grey scrunchie Logan walked into her room.

"All done?" He asked. Cece rolled her eyes and supressed the urge to groan but nodded. She already knew what he was gonna do as he approached but that didn't mean that it made it any less unpleasant and annoying when her lifted her up carefully. He set her down on the couch so that her back was against some pillows that they had set against the armrest and her feet were up. Logan quickly covered her from the waist down with a brown throw blanket and handed her the remote.

"There you go" he said. If you need anything just shou- ummm, I mean..." He trailed off rubbing his head "Umm, just... text me if you need something okay" she nodded and he started to head off to the kitchen. He stopped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**_From: Sissy_**

**_Bring me my laptop and DVD's please?_**

Logan supressed the urge to wince when he noticed that he had Cece's number under _Sissy. _He would have to change that. He quickly changed it from _Sissy_ to _Cece, _before sending Cece a text, figuring it would make her more comfortable than him talking to her aloud.

_**From: Logan**_

_**Yh, sure. Bring them in a sec.**_

Logan brought Cece her Laptop and things before retreating to his room. He collapsed on his the last few days had been crazy. Just crazy. he had so much going on. School, Rocky, Cece being in the hospital, Flynn and not to mention that wierd James kid that kept bothering him.

School was the same struggle as always but the guilt he felt about what he had done to Cece was tiring him out. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent nights sleep without having nightmares of Cece laying in a pool of her own blood, wrists slit and a razor in her hand as she said "it's you're fault Logan". He couldn't sleep. Then there was the fact that Him and Rocky had broken up.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Logan closed the door of his locker as Rocky, his beautiful, wonderful, stunning girlfriend walked up to him._

_"Hey Logan" She said smiling._

_"Hey Rocky" He said tiredly. Rocky frowned._

_"Whats wrong?" She asked. _

_"Nothing... I mean it's not nothing, it's...Ugg! Cece's in the hospital." He said. Rocky blinked._

_"It that it?" she said. Logan looked at her confused._

_"What do you mean: it that it?" He asked. "My _sister _ is in the _hospital_! What part of that don't you understand"_

_"The part about you caring" Said Rocky._

_"Of course I care! She's my sister!" _

_"Well, you never cared before" Logan was starting to get mad. Rocky's words had struck a chord. He knew she was right. He hadn't cared before. But still. She was still his sister._

_"Look, whatever, I need to cancel our date tonight" He said. Rocky looked slightly mad _

_"Why?"_

_"I'm going to visit Cece" Rocky honestly looked livid but he didn't care. HE just walked away. He was late for class._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

That had led to what had been the first of many arguments. After a week Logan couldn't take it anymore. Rocky was being selfish. Hell, Rocky hadn't even visited Cece and she was her best friend! At least he thought she was.

Logan rolled over in his bed. _"I'll think about it later__" _HE thought as sleep consumed him.

In the other room sat Cece watching 'The Notebook' on her laptop with her mom siting in the armchair next to the couch pretending to watch the news. Cece still hadn't seen Flynn but she had heard Jeremy say that he was in his room. It kinda hurt that Flynn didn't want to say hi to here. It had been two weeks since they had seen each other. Cece jumped slightly as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. she took it out and saw she had a text. opening it she smiled as she saw who it was. It was the same person who had been texting her nearly non stop the last week and a half.

**_From: Gunther _**

**_Hey Bay-Bee! how's my little cookie today? are you home__ yet?_**

* * *

**Okay, that was it :) i hope you guys liked it. remember it means the world to me for you guys to review :) I'm almost a hundred reviews! oh and sorry for the cliffhanger ;) gotta keep you interested ;)**

**anyways! Love you** guys!** byebye! Review! Please!**


End file.
